Why So Serious?
by Treskttn
Summary: Robin and the team have finally put Slade behind bars, but could it be that was only the beginning of their problems? When a blast from Robin's past comes back into his life, the team must work hard to defeat their hardest villain yet.


_**A/N: This story posed a lot of questions for me on pairings and all. Right now, I'm going to keep it pairing free. But, perhaps as it goes along, some romance might ensue. But surely, friendships will also be strengthened as well. **_

_**Let me know what you guys want to see, and I'll see what I can do.**_

_**Read, Review, and Enjoy :)**_

_**~Treskttn**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC Comics.**_

* * *

Robin woke up feeling… new. He was refreshed and felt almost calm for once, as if maybe, he finally got a full night's sleep. Yes, a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He sat up, and stretched. The room filled with the loud, cringe-inducing, yet highly satisfying cracking noise of his spine. He was just in his boxers, and he could smell the sweat of a hard night on himself. He sighed, he didn't quite remember the whole night. It was a stressful blur. He must have collapsed in bed and went right to sleep. He got up and groggily made his way to the shower.

He turned on the hot water and waited for it to warm as he brushed his teeth, then he climbed into the shower. The steam helped him wake up. He rinsed his wounds, taking this time to notice the bruises, the cuts, the blood… It was a stressful night in more than a mental way, his body had been exhausted and abused. But he felt good. It was a good pain. But he'd still have to take it easy.

He got out of the shower, all rinsed off, and dried off with a towel. He looked into his closet, between his uniform and civilian clothes. Something about those sweatpants seemed so inviting today. Robin wasn't usually the type to ever wear something other than his uniform- as he'd never want to be caught unprepared- but today, today was his day. Today, he was staying home and he was wearing his sweatpants. He put them on, deciding to opt to go shirtless as well, the more comfortable, the better.

He leisurely made his way to the kitchen. _Bacon for breakfast today, I think. Or maybe I'll have waffles? No, bacon _and_ waffles! _ He wasn't going to worry about his fitness today. Today he would eat, do, and act as he pleased. He took a breath and let it out, smiling at the newfound relaxation.

"GOOD MORNING, FRIEND ROBIN!" Starfire cheered as he entered the kitchen. She happily threw bits of torn up newspaper into the air. "Confetti, for your much deserved success!"

Robin smiled, "Thanks, Star." She embraced him and for some reason, his relaxation faded a little. It was too good to be true. Could it really be that he did it? It wasn't possible…

"Tofu eggs, waffles with syrup, tofu bac-" Beast Boy began but Cyborg cut him off.

"REAL bacon," Cy swatted the tofu bacon off the plate and onto the floor, replacing it with his bacon.

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes and mumbled bitterly.

"For me?" Robin was incredulous.

"For you." Raven's monotone sounded as she walked out from behind Cyborg. "Congratulations." She gave the smallest hint of a smile. "I'm proud of you." She placed a mug of hot tea next to his plate of breakfast. "_We're_ proud of you." Her smile grew a little bigger.

He wanted to smile too… but something was off. "Thanks." He sat and began to dig into his breakfast. He gave them all a smile, but he really felt… off.

Raven placed a hand on his shoulder, sensing his tension. "We all saw it, Robin. It happened." She told him seriously, as the others all danced and enjoyed their party. "You put Slade away. For a long time. He's not coming back." She seemed one hundred percent sure of this.

He gave a slight smile and looked down into his lap. "Really?"

"Really." She answered. "And Control Freak was put away weeks ago, followed by Dr. Light, and then Brain, the Hive Five, Adonis, Killer Moth… And just about everybody else. We cleaned up the city. _You _ cleaned up the city."

Robin took a mouthful of waffle. "I guess_ we_ did," He said, washing it down with tea- _hot_ tea. "AHG!" He spit it out. "Ow." He said quietly, putting more waffles with cold syrup into his mouth.

Raven could sense he was relaxed again.

_DING DONG._

"I GOT IT!" Beast Boy yelled, running to answer the door. There were two possibilities here. The pizza arrived, or the reporters came to do a news piece. Either way, Beast Boy wanted to be there first. He loved pizza, and the limelight.

Raven rolled her eyes, "If it's reporters, I'll get rid of them," She said, her hands beginning to glow black.

"Now, now, Rae," Cyborg tsked. "Play nice. I know you're sick of them since that piece they did on you last week, but-"

"What piece?" Robin inquired.

"A piece in Power Girl magazine. It's this magazine that talks about female power and strength and what not- they took a picture of Rae in her uniform, and photoshopped the heck out of her," Cyborg was laughing.

"Knock it off!" She hit him.

Starfire came over with the magazine spread. "Look, friend Robin! Does not Raven look most sexual?" She beamed, thinking it to be a high compliment.

Robin raised an eyebrow. Raven was on the cover, breasts largely enhanced, hair photo shopped to be long and flowing in the wind. They even photo shopped makeup on her, not to mention the hard core cleavage they inserted into the picture. "She does look 'most sexual'," Robin smirked, laughing a little as he let his eyes roam over Raven's real body. Why would anyone want to change her? She's beautiful as is.

"Stop it," She shoved him, but he held his balance on the chair. He munched on his bacon.

"DUDE! PRESENT!" Beast Boy announced, running back to the team. "Present for Robin. It must be from the mayor."

Robin rolled his eyes. They did this when he cleared the city of Killer Moth too. How many keys to the city could they have? Not that he wasn't appreciative, but these things just sat around collecting dust.

Raven smiled, "Robin, go open it. It's your trophy."

"Slade's mask was my trophy," he said bitterly.

"Well, then this is another. Go ahead." She answered, nudging him toward the door.

Robin went to the door, and in the doorway sat a huge box wrapped in a beautiful green wrapping paper with a big bow on top. He grabbed the bow first, untying the perfect violet knot. When the bow untied, the top popped off, and out sprang a single card. It was connected to a spring and bounced around waiting for him to take it.

The team shared a glance, watching this strange presentation. Robin grabbed the card.

He read it aloud, "Dear Robin, you are formally invited to attend the next gala, warmly held at the Bat Cave. We are celebrating your victory over Slade! Congratulations! Come alone- wouldn't want your friends spoiling our fun. See you tomorrow. Sincerely, Batsy." He looked down at the card quietly.

Beast Boy seemed kind of hurt, they helped put Slade away too. "Why weren't we invited?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, but decided to remain silent and let things play out.

"Yes, I am most insulted! I thought Bruce Wayne enjoyed our presence…" Starfire crossed her arms.

"This isn't from Bruce." Robin informed them, his tone serious.

"Yea," Cyborg frowned, "I got that. But who _is _it from?"

Robin shook his head, his fist tightening and crumbling the card in his grip as his hard stare fell to the green and purple clad box.

"Joker."

* * *

**_So guys, just let me know what pairings you think you want to see, no rush on that, and this story will continue into what I hope can be an interesting and exciting tale :)_**


End file.
